


talk

by literatiruinedme



Series: Post Graduation Day (5.03)- canon fix-it [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5.03 fix it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: "We didn't talk"okay but what if you did, Juggie-babey?And the other fix it fic for 5.03
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Post Graduation Day (5.03)- canon fix-it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149917
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	talk

**Author's Note:**

> To fix it :^)
> 
> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/7SJVdYo)

His fingertips trailed back and forth over her shoulder as Betty caught her breath.

Both of them lay on their stomachs facing one another after they had finished making love- even if it had been tainted by the pain still gripping his throat.

Her eyes and the tip of her nose were still red from crying. He could tell she was stuffy by her quiet, yet somewhat laboured breathing.

“Do you love me?” 

Betty blinked, suddenly very alert before her gaze found his. A wave of calm washed over her when their gaze met before she closed her eyes again, nodding. “I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else.”

After chewing on his lower lip, he hummed, burrowing into her shoulder. 

Betty giggled, the sound warming like sunshine on a cold winter day. Her thumb trailer over his cheek after she shifted onto her side, pulling him along. A sigh escaped her as her fingers trailed through his hair.

Jughead pressed his nose into the crook of her shoulder before breathing her in.

“It wasn't love for him that made it happen.”

Jughead's brows furrowed. “What?”

Betty's arms loosened as he pulled away. She pursued her lips before she reached up to brush a lock of hair from his eyes. “I didn't love him like I love you. We were fighting. I was panicking about growing up and moving on and... _life_ and I was thinking-” She paused, licking her lips. “I _wasn't_ thinking,” she corrected, stoic for just a moment. “I wasn't thinking at all, he was just there. I was upset and he was fighting with V- and we just made a bad choice. A really stupid, really dumb choice and I should have told you right away, but I-” Her voice ceased as she became choked up, looking at him with fresh tears in her eyes- but he didn't speak, yet. After a calming breath, she sniffed, reaching out to anchor her hand in his hair, holding him close and grounding herself to the mattress. “I didn't mean to hide it, I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.”

After a moment of tension, Jughead spoke, surprising himself and Betty. “I was the one that ruined your white blouse,” he blurted out.

Betty's eyes went wide as Jughead nodded.

“I spilled a Coke and I grabbed it, thinking it was a rag-” A loud laugh escaped her, making him stop babbling. “What?” 

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. “What are you doing?”

He sighed, freeing her hand from his hair before threading their fingers together. As he studied the sight of her hand in his, her long, narrow fingers curling around his own, he felt the knot in his stomach unclenching. “Betty?” 

He felt at peace.

She curled closer, her temple resting on his shoulder after he laid back. “Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

The tension in her body began to leave her shoulders. “I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else.”

“Ever?” He hummed in thought as her leg hooked over his hip. “There's been so many people. I think it's assumed that all the dead outnumber all the living five-to-one...and we're already overpopulated.”

She chortled, squeezing his hand.

“That's thirty-five billion people that have loved and longed and pined-”

Betty's lips pressed to his, interrupting his sarcastic commentary.

His shoulders relaxed as she climbed back into his lap. “Wait.” Jughead interrupted, cupping Betty's face as he held their lips apart. “I need you to promise me something.”

Her shoulders slumped as she nodded, unwilling to speak.

“I know we messed up. Our relationship wasn't perfect and we did some bad things and we stopped talking about everything, but-” A sigh escaped him, taking away a weight he hadn't known he had been carrying. “Let's start over.”

Betty was grinning before he could even finish his sentence. “Okay”

“I want to know everything,” he continued.

She nodded in agreement.

“What you had for breakfast and dinner, bad thoughts you have, good moments, accomplishments throughout the day-” He kissed the tip of her nose, positioning her so their foreheads touched before his arms wrapped around her waist. After kissing her chastely, just to calm his nerves, his nose brushed hers. “And if you think about kissing other people, can you tell me?”

“Of course.”

“I know your sex drive and I'm not asking you to change-”

She nodded once more, making him smile as his eyes closed. “If that makes you comfortable, I will.”

“It does.”

Betty kissed his lips before taking a deep breath. “Do you want me to start from this morning?”

Jughead blinked, meeting her gaze. “What?”

She nodded, shifting to sit up so she was resting on her elbows, smiling when he glanced down at her breasts before meeting her gaze. “The waitress at Pop’s who's new was giving me eyes earlier.”

“Did you flirt back?”

Betty blinked, smiling down at him before leaning in to peck his lips. “I didn't,” she admitted. “But if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind.”

He chuckled, nodding as he gave her waist a squeeze. “I'd be okay with that.” He mirrored her grin before egging her on. “Who else?”

Betty groaned before reaching up to mindlessly play with his hair. “The cashier at the grocery store was cute. He was so awkward, it was adorable; he reminded me of you at sixteen, really.” After a moment she hummed. “There was a cute boy on the way to the dry cleaners for mom- and Veronica looked really nice when I passed her-”

“Wait, _Veronica_?”

Betty nodded. After he raised an eyebrow, Betty rolled her eyes. “What? She's my backup noir-esque lover if you ever-” Her face fell when she realized what she was saying. “Oh my god, I'm _incorrigible_.”

He shook his head, shifting to rest his hands between her shoulder blades as he pulled her closer. “Just...promise you'll be honest with me. No more going behind each other's backs or omitting the truth, okay?”

She studied his face before leaning forward to kiss him. “I love you,” she whispered before kissing him once more.

Jughead smiled against her lips. “I love you, too.” his head fell back against the pillow as he looked up at her, about to speak when a yawn escaped him.

Betty grinned above him, pecking his lips before she slid onto the mattress beside him. “I think it's time for bed.”

He hummed, about to wrap himself around her when she nudged him to face away from her. “Betty?”

“Do you want me to hold you tonight?”

After a moment of quiet, he nodded, following her lead as she got settled behind him. His eyes shut as her body conformed to the shape of his own.

She squeezed him a few moments later, kissing his shoulder before she spoke. “What is it?”

“What?”

“You're thinking,” she whispered. 

A sigh escaped him before he spoke, the words laboured in a way they had never been before. “I love you.”

Betty didn't say anything for a moment, but he felt a tear on the back of his shoulder. 

“I know that you love me, I just want you to remember that I'll always love you.”

“Will you be gone in the morning?” she whispered, choked with tears.

“No.” Jughead rested his hand over her own before squeezing three times. “No, I'd never leave you.” A sigh escaped him before he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing the tender skin of her palm before he spoke again. “Especially without saying goodbye.”

She nodded, sniffling again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he answered easily.

Betty snuggled closer. “Can we move past this?”

After taking a moment to process her question, Betty's hand still grasped in his, he nodded. “I could never stop loving you.”

She smiled against his shoulder, kissing him there before reaching up to tilt his chin towards her. 

Jughead searched her face for nothing and everything before finally leaning forward to kiss her lips. “I love you,” he said firmly.

Betty gave him a watery smile before kissing him again. “I love you.”

Jughead pushed up on his elbow, kissing Betty firmly on the mouth before resting his forehead against hers. “We need to sleep.”

She nodded, eyes still closed. “Jug-”

He shushed her, shifting onto his side again, this time facing her. 

Betty relaxed as they were able to hold each other tight. A yawn escaped her as his tired eyes finally dropped shut. “I love you,” she said softly.

Jughead smiled, squeezing her with the arm wrapped around her middle before he sank into her warmth. “I love you, too,” he breathed.

The last thing Jughead heard before falling under was the most content sigh from Betty, putting him to sleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [And the other fix it fic for 5.03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213211)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
